


Witch Hannibal

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Magic, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I loooooove his face and read that interview that seemed to say he disliked it - is that true? - I don't know.I enjoy his face - it is so beautiful to study.-You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing...





	Witch Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigzagwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/gifts).




End file.
